A Reason to Live
by Violetta-Night Butterfly
Summary: [Requested by CK Ace] Now that they're the last ones standing, they must make the hard decision to fight and put an end to the madness so they can find happiness with each other in the aftermath. JakexSherry. Sad fic, Warnings for some characters death.


Disclaimer: I do not own Resident Evil, its characters or anything related to the series. I am merely doing this for fun and it is a work of pure fiction.

* * *

_**A Reason to Live**_

_By: Violetta-Night Butterfly _

_Pairing: JakexSherry_

_Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

**WARNINGS FOR DEATH OF CERTAIN CHARACTERS...**

* * *

At one point the two of them would have never imagined they would be where they are now. They were sure they'd never make it. They were sure the world would conquer them…

Until they were saved by those fighting for survival and a world beyond the chaos and horrors that always threatened to reign.

Their father's contributed to the madness, but they would oppose its spread.

William Birkin and Albert Wesker made them what they are but their heroes gave them hope for the future and a reason to fight.

They say history is written by the victors of the battle at hand; a hero's legacy lives on forever even after their death.

So long as the threat of evil exists, they will be there to combat it.

Because the curse they were given by their father's has taken away their simplicity; the blessing of mortality their heroes have will never be attained by them.

It's up to them to carry the torch, a torch that will be their burden forever.

Because they are the history of this battle, they are the new heroes fighting for everyone else's survival.

They are Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin.

* * *

The skies were dark with a mix of ash and smoke, and the smell of blood and gun powder filled the air around Sherry. It was suffocating; her throat felt dry as she struggled to breathe all while running through a scene similar to that of an all-out war zone.

Sherry ducked down behind a pile of debris to catch her breath and ease her aching body. Her powers made her recover but she still felt the agonizing pain of it all. Her head was pounding from when it was crushed between two heavy concrete pieces, she could still feel the heavy stack of rubble upon her back, smashing her to the floor.

Sent in to take out a small group of bandits responsible for an outbreak in Scotland, Sherry was supposed to infiltrate the factory that was supposed to be their hideout while the rest of her team provided back-up.

Things quickly got out of hand once their team was set up and ambushed upon arrival. Reinforcements quickly were dispatched for their location but they weren't coming fast enough. Sherry had been forced to take cover in the factory and waited there for the help.

Not much time had passed before the factory was in shambles; she barely managed to escape it but upon reaching the outside, she was mortified to be caught in a mine field. She could remember stepping onto the rough ground and then, darkness. She woke up sometime later with catastrophic amount of pain but as always, she was just fine…

Thanks to the G-virus…

She had to use every ounce of her strength to escape the debris that piled onto her after the explosion… she was lucky she wasn't crushed under the building itself.

Sherry looked around her and saw nothing but collapsed complex structures, smoke, deceased civilians and now, the quiet snow dancing down from the skies to barely grace the ground.

It was moments like this that she thought of him… the man she loved with all her heart… yet conflicted with her in every aspect.

She was part of the Resistance; an organization founded by Leon many years ago that focused on eliminating The Family once and for all. Sherry joined it out of respect for her hero and to fight for the same cause.

But _he_ wouldn't join with her. _He_ was a rogue, a wanderer, a mercenary; he saw no point in working for government suits and their money hungry aspirations.

Well, that's not the truth; he did join the Resistance for a while but handed over his badge once Leon was no longer in command… yet Sherry stayed, to honor his memory…

Sherry dropped her head in shame; all she ever wanted to do was help people, and yet, there was no one to help her.

She knew her own allies tried to demolish the factory with her inside – she knew they didn't care if she escaped or not.

Everyone knew she could regenerate but the blonde was often disheartened by their lack of concern for her… She knew that despite her benevolent conquests for The Family's end, her allies still feared her. She even pondered that they wished her demise rather than her help.

She was a symbol of the enemy to them.

She supposed she should be used to it by now.

Everyone looked at her as being different and unusual despite the fact that she was fighting for the same cause as they were. No matter what happened to her, they expected her to come out fine and once again take up arms for their cause.

No one cared for her – _not after Leon…_

_Not after Claire… _

Sherry leaned her head back against the concrete wall behind her and shut her eyes. So many years since this had all begun… and yet still, she was viewed as a monster.

She often wondered if she would die.

At least then maybe she could join them…

But she would never – she was a stagnant being and always would be.

A small glimmer in the corner of her eye made her look to a shard of broken glass nearby. Pushing to her feet, she stumbled over to it and caught a glimpse of her reflection. She was covered in dirt, soot, and blood; her clothes tattered and a trickle of dried blood leaked down the side of her face from when her head was crushed…

She looked like the monsters they fought every day. She looked like a zombie yet there was life to her sea colored orbs…albeit dimly.

The year was 2074.

Three years since she lost everyone.

Time had consumed them, mortality had made its call.

And through it all, Sherry Birkin still remained the same.

At 88 years of age, she still looked young – like she was 20 years old.

_I'm an old woman trapped in a 20 year olds body… forever. _She lamented, lowering her head in shame.

The crestfallen woman turned on the broken heels of her boots and staggered away. She could still hear gunfire and bombs sounding off in the distance which meant her team hadn't left her after all…

It felt strange to think of them as teammates…

She was fighting for their survival and yet, her life meant nothing to them…

_Life… _

* * *

_**2071**_

_Sherry never liked hospitals – they served as a cruel reminder of an earlier time in her life when she was a guinea pig for the government. Not to mention the nurses and doctors coming in and out of the room to check on the status of their patients contributing to her anxiety. _

_A curtain separated Sherry and the one she came to visit from another patient. A little girl who'd been shot during a violent drug bust; she was only 12 years old… just like Sherry was the day she met Claire and Leon – the ones who saved her._

_The blonde could still recall the day she ran into a lovely redhead sporting a tough-girl attire that concealed the warm, soft-heart deep within. Sherry remembered holding her hand, wearing her jacket and even when they were torn apart – she knew that mahogany haired woman would never forget her and they would meet again._

_She'd come to know that woman as Claire Redfield; a woman who was once nothing but a trouble-making collegian that had eventually turned to a path of charity. She helped people for a living and never gave up on her dreams._

_Claire was Sherry's inspiration. _

_She was like the mother she never had. Annette Birkin had tried to be there for her… but alas, her parent's research was more precious to them than their own daughter… _

_The room was cold, dimly lit and the air was thick with anticipation of words unspoken. Sherry couldn't bear this moment that was to come; she sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap and her head lowered._

_She wouldn't cry._

"_It's so gloom today, huh?" came a soft chuckle, "What I wouldn't give for a sunny day."_

_Sherry says nothing._

"_Hmm, I thought Jake would have come with you. Is he too busy for today?"_

_Sherry finally raises her head and almost regrets it. _

_As she listened to the woman's voice, she imagined she was still that same mahogany haired beauty that she was many years ago._

_But alas, she is not. Claire Redfield is now 92 years of age._

_Her once vivid, fiery hair is now dull and grey, the once porcelain, firm and flawless skin of her face and neck is now wrinkled and worn. Her lips have thinned into a straight line as her cerulean eyes gaze upon her visitor, they are the only attributes that reflect her youth although they've become sunken and tired._

_Yet they still twinkle with cheer and optimism that Sherry herself has taken up in her liking. And her spunk; even in her nineties, she's as lively and refreshing as always._

_In all this time, Sherry hasn't aged, but she has changed in appearance. She'd grown her hair a bit so that it was to her shoulders… but other than that, she is still the same._

_A stagnant being…_

_Sherry wants to believe this is a dream and that she'll wake up and Claire will be young again with her whole life ahead of her._

_It's all just wishful thinking._

"_He uh, he's outside." She replies finally, lowering her head once more._

_Claire huffs and shakes her head with a smile, "Typical – he's always too busy to sit down for even a moment. Go on, tell him to come in here I have something I want to share with both of you."_

"_Claire, wait…" Sherry's head rises quickly and she feels her throat burning from choking back tears too hard. "I… I asked him to give me a moment with you."_

_Claire's sunken eyes widen, "Oh, well okay… what's wrong, Sherry?"_

"_It isn't easy to say… considering the circumstances…" _

_Her heroine tries to speak up but is interrupted by her own fit of coughs. Sherry springs to her feet, her arms circle around the older woman and she's desperately concerned. Claire steadily recovers and sends the woman an apologetic smile, "I'm alright… really, Sherry – have a seat and relax."_

"_But Claire –"_

"_Sherry, I'm fine… please sit down." _

_She doesn't. Instead, she whips away from the older woman – places her hands on her hips, turns away and faces the ceiling. When she speaks, her voice is weak and shaky. "I feel like I'm in some sort of twisted nightmare that I just can't wake up from!"_

_Claire furrows her brows at her with clear concern for the woman, "Sherry – what's going on?"_

"_What are we supposed to do without you guys?" she asks weakly, taking her seat by the bed again. "How are we supposed to go on now that…" her hands cover her face as the water works begin. "You're all that's left and now…"_

_Claire smiles although it isn't a happy one, she faces her lap as she gathers her thoughts, "Hmm… what did Leon tell you to do?"_

_Sherry's head raises quickly, her eyes wide and blinking away tears rapidly. "H-He said for us to keep fighting…"_

_Leon had passed a few years ago and it was still difficult for Sherry to talk about. She didn't get a chance to have a heart to heart chat with him like she was doing with Claire. She and Jake had been sent away on a mission and had only shared a few words with him before they departed._

_She still dreaded that day because if she had stayed behind, she would have been there to see him off to the afterlife… _

_The last thing she'd heard from his lips the day she and Jake left was his plea for the both of them to keep fighting… no matter what._

'_Never give up, you two – we're all counting on you.' – was the letter he left for them before he died…_

_Sherry bites her lip, attempting to fight the tears off again. She still remembers the young police officer who went out of his way for her, protecting her by becoming an agent and fighting his entire life to put a stop to the viruses and the outbreaks… _

_But the madness outlived him…_

_Yet his memory remained with her forever, and the fact that he never achieved his goal, made her feel all the more remorseful. _

_The older woman snickers suddenly with a big grin creeping onto her face, "There's your answer."_

"_What?" Sherry asks. It's almost as if Claire never feels anguish… she sees beauty in everything the world has to offer._

"_Keep fighting." Claire repeats, her expression now sober and aspiring. "Keep fighting and see this through… not just for us, but for yourselves. We've done all we can but… you two are the blessing we never imagined would come. You are… our heroes."_

_Sherry is deeply perplexed. "But Claire, you always said that you –"_

"_Sherry…" she interrupted calmly, _

"_How can I possibly be your hero? I've done nothing but followed your examples…"_

_Claire shook her head, "You gave Leon and me a reason to keep trying. Our will to help you made us stronger and your will to follow our example made us see just how important it is that this madness is stopped. We cannot carry on, Sherry… but we know you will. And we know you'll continue to fight no matter what."_

_Sherry weeps as she watches a glow come to her heroine… "Why…?"_

"_Because you'll never give up, no matter the odds… you'll continue to fight until time is no more." _

_The blonde watched a single tear escape Claire's eye…_

"_Because you're… our light of hope… Sherry Birkin is our hero."_

_Claire never got a chance to speak with Jake but she left Sherry a message for him. 'Stick together because all you've got is each other.' was what she said._

_The next day, doctors informed Sherry that Claire wouldn't wake again._

_She passed on peacefully in her sleep… _

* * *

Sherry's eyes fluttered open when she felt a hand upon the small of her back. With a groan, she tried to push herself off the hard concrete floor… she had no idea what happened to her. She had been walking – could she have fallen asleep?

She managed to push herself enough to sit on her side and look around. It was a warehouse of sorts, cargo stacked all around her with necessities. She realized she was covered in something heavy and pulled it away from her body to examine it was a coat. It was hoodless with side pockets and very lengthy, warm too.

A small fire was a few safe feet adjacent to her and she could see a shutter door to her left that may have been her entry point. The area was blue with the color of nighttime, snow continued to feather down outside from what she could see through the windows above the shutters.

_But whose coat is this…? _She wondered, wrapping it around herself again.

"Always fightin' hard, ain't cha Super girl?"

With a start, Sherry's head whipped in the direction of the voice. She knew she recognized it, but after so many years of run-ins with this man, she thought she would be able to keep her composure. Yet every single time they met, she was unable to…

Sitting with his arms crossed over his chest, legs folded and back against the wall was the man she'd fallen in love with. He was the only person who truly understood her pain, her fears, and her passion… the only superhuman besides herself.

Jake Muller.

Though now he went by the name Jake Wesker – he was adamant about proving just how different he was from his father by tarnishing his bad name with his moral achievements for the good of the world.

Sherry said nothing, her aqua hues searched him half-hooded – noticing his dark blue attire and cerulean orbs contrasting drastically to them, seeming to stand out in the night fallen building. He had a smirk plastered on his face, his distinct scar disrupting the nearly flawless complexion he had.

Like herself, Jake had stopped aging early on as well. Like her, he looked to be in his early twenties, although he'd grown his hair out a bit too, almost like his father's but a tad bit longer and the reddish hue carried a fiery semblance to it. He had also acquired some distinct sideburns that he kept well lined and nearly shaven. She thought it looked incredibly sexy on him.

Throughout the years it seemed the curse their father's passed on to them was permanent… Most told them they were lucky to be forever youthful, but only they understood the severity of it all because they lived with the burden and would continue to…

Until the end of time…

_What good is living forever if you're forever alone?_

"Your team left hours ago…" he started, the smirk left his face and he looked more than aggravated. "Tch, assholes…" he shook his head.

The blonde sighed and faced her lap, _I must have passed out earlier… _"They didn't even try to look for me, did they?" she asked.

Her composure was quite alarming for the Wesker offspring but he maintained his own mask, "Oh they did – they saw you; passed out on the street and in need of attention… but they kept going."

She narrowed her eyes at him, "How do you know?" she asked with an edge.

"I saw everything." he replied.

The next question was begging to be asked, Sherry was itching to voice it and Jake was dreading to answer. After a moment of silence, he finally decided to answer the lingering inquiry before it got too much.

"You know whenever you're in need, I'm coming for ya."

"But how did you know?"

He shrugged, "You know me Babe, I'm always trackin' your phone." he smirked, "I hadn't heard from ya in a few days so I knew something was up."

Sherry tried to rise to her feet but stumbled – she didn't have to worry because Jake was at her side the moment she needed the reinforcement. Her shoulder hit his chest when his arms circled her, helping her to steady. She looked into his eyes and smiled weakly, silently thanking him and received a faint hum as a response.

Facing the ground, she asked him: "Why didn't you tell them to help me?"

"Cuz I want you for myself, duh." Sherry was slightly amused by his humored attempt to mask his honesty. Of course he was selfish with her, he always had been.

And yet they weren't together… despite how much they wanted to be.

"So where do I go from here?" she asked, sliding back down to the floor, his arms never released as he sank down beside her.

Jake was without an answer to that. He brushed away a stray blonde lock of hair from her face and leaned in closer to study every ounce of her. Sherry blushed prettily and turned to him, "I should hit you for getting me stranded like this. But this isn't the first time you've done it for such selfish reasons."

"It ain't often we see each other, Babe… Am I wrong for wanting you? For trying to repay you for changing my life?"

She shook her head vigorously, "No, not at all… I'm happy to see you whenever I get the chance to." she stroked the side of his face with her palm and smiled warmly, "But… we shouldn't get too attached… you know how hard it is for us to pull away when we feel this way for each other."

His embrace finally lifted as he shift to kneel in front of her. He placed his hands on her shoulders, causing her to lift her head and meet his gaze full on. "We're all we got left, Babe…Don't you get sick of being lonely? Don't you want to wake up feeling warm and safe in my arms?" he leaned in, kissing her cheek lovingly. "Don't you?"

"Jake please…"

He let out a heavy sigh and his grip tightened on her shoulders… "Dammit after all these years, I ain't afraid to admit anything."

"Admit what, Jake?" she asked, scooting closer.

* * *

**_2061_**

_Jake attended the funeral with a heavy heart. He felt like it was his fault that it had all come to this… _

_The end of one great legacy… The end of the man who gave his all to see the end of bioterrorism… The man who ended the reign of terror that his father threatened by killing him…_

_Chris Redfield was finally laid to rest. _

_The son of the infamous Albert Wesker had grown to think of Chris as an unwanted nuisance and yet… a trusted ally. _

_Whenever he got himself in a pinch while fighting BOW's or when the Family targeted him for anything, Chris was always the first to respond and help him – even when he rejected him and refused to cooperate…_

_Chris was adamant that he was his responsibility._

_Jake never knew why the BSAA leader was so passionate about him… he never received any answers about his father from him until the man's partner encouraged him to._

_Jill Valentine, the lifelong partner of Chris Redfield was the one who truly brought them together._

_Even now at this funeral she was right beside Jake, holding his hand. _

_Like everyone else, Jill had aged – but she was different from the others. Because of the T-virus inside her, Jill appeared to be still in her early thirties. _

_Another curse that someone had to bear because of his crazy ass father._

_She wasn't immortal like he and Sherry were however, because her curse unfortunately shortened her lifespan. The medics in the BSAA estimated she had only a few years left and she intended to do well with them._

_As many tears were shed, Jake paid particular attention to Claire and Jill. Sherry held her friend and mentor tightly as the coffin was lowered. At their side was Leon to seemed equally upset but didn't bring himself to cry._

_Jill appeared to be fighting hard to maintain her composure. Her bottom lip trembled and she breathed heavily, her eyes shut tight as she quivered. Jake gave her hand a squeeze, catching her attention. _

"_I'm sorry…" he managed. _

_He had a fondness for Jill – there was a maternal aspect to her he appreciated and a strength that seemed to peak just when it was needed. Whenever he or Chris would bicker, Jill was always there to insult them both and then laugh about it – relieving the tension in the room drastically. _

_When Chris came to help him, Jill was always by his side, begging Jake to at least think of Sherry before he did reckless things. She often called him to make sure he was warm and fed and even sometimes treated him like a son._

_He could still remember the day she finally opened up to him about what his father did to her. That was the very day he understood Chris' lingering despair over the matter. Jake had begun to hate himself and cursed everything about his father…_

_But it was Jill that made Chris and him realize the gift of his existence. _

'_Your existence is enough proof to me that there's a chance for the future. If Wesker's own flesh and blood decides to fight for a greater cause, I can think of no better honor than to take care of you and fight with you. Because I know that you and I are in the same boat. We both have your father to hold responsible for our abilities… and I know that we can both use those abilities to end this nightmare.'_

_Something about Jill's words caused Chris to start investing more time with Jake too. _

_To his dismay, they were like his parents… No one could ever replace his mother… but nonetheless, he welcomed them both – silently, of course._

"_You did nothing wrong, Jake." Jill said softly. "Mortality does this to all of us one day…"_

"_Except us…" he replied, nodding in Sherry's direction._

_Jill offered a doleful smile, "Chris wanted me to tell you something… and I hope you'll heed his advice…"_

_Jake looked with interest to the woman who acted as a guardian angel for him, "…What did he say?"_

"_He said that he knows you'll do the right thing no matter what. But he said that he hopes you won't do it alone." she gestured to Sherry. Said woman was still cradling Claire and shedding tears of mourning for the deceased. "Jake, Chris and I had been lifelong partners for years. We had our times when we worked alone but at the end of the day, we were a team. Whenever one needed the other, we were there for each other."_

"_What are you talking about?" Jake cut in almost short-patiently. He could just hear the Jarhead's voice as Jill spoke._

"_Chris and I aren't forever, but we lived our lives as a team and founded a group to put an end to bioterrorism. Things were never perfect for us but we used up our youth chasing evil and never got the chance to enjoy a normal life… Jake, eventually all of this will come to an end and while we may not see it end – surely you and Sherry will."_

"_Jake, Chris and I would like nothing more than for you two to put an end to this for your own sakes. You both deserve to enjoy a life of normality and as long as this nightmare lives, you can't. When the time comes, don't hesitate to fight… and after you put an end to it all… We'd love it if you and Sherry would settle down together and enjoy the peace we couldn't attain."_

"_Heh, you make it sound like this war will actually end someday." Jake dismissed the prospect but didn't reject her… His eyes traveled to Sherry and he felt that sense of intense longing… _

_He loved her with every fiber of his being._

"_You love her, Jake." Jill pressed albeit gently, "You two could be together, time has no limits for you, but you'll be happier that way. Jake, surely you understand that no one truly understands you like she does – you both know the other so well… you need each other… so why do you keep up this same song and dance?"_

"_Because, we're committed to the fight against the big baddies – you know that." Jake reasoned dryly. Jill could tell those were words he was reciting because that was what she and everyone else asserted – yet this left them all with a distinct lack of happiness. _

_She and Chris were unable to love each other like other couples. They were together as long as fate let them be but they long discarded the idea of a happy ending._

_The same applied for Leon and Claire. Claire never dated after what happened to Steve Burnside and Leon pinned so long for Ada, he eventually settled upon having her or no one. Jill didn't know all the details but she felt for the man…_

_But Jake and Sherry had a chance. Eventually the war would end and they could live happily… _

_She just hoped Jake would heed her and Chris' advice._

"_She'll never be with me until the fight is over." Jake said suddenly, his head turned away from her to conceal his emotions. "That much she's made clear."_

"_Did she tell you that or are you assuming it? Perhaps that's why you refuse to partner with her anymore?"_

"_I don't know…" _

_Jill took both of his hands in hers and actually started to cry, "Jake, Chris meant everything to me. He and I started a battle and in the end, it's as if we lost… This evil outlived us… But you still have a chance at a true victory. Please, I hate asking you to do anything because –"_

"_I owe you both a lot..." Jake interrupted. "You can ask me for anything."_

_She smiled despite her tears, "Win, Jake. You and Sherry can beat them… and when you do… We would like nothing more than for you two to live in eternal bliss. Because after the hell you've both been through, you deserve happiness." _

* * *

**_2059_**

_During one of the rare nights Jake and Sherry got to spend together, an anonymous message came to Sherry's email. The two had just spent hours indulging themselves on each other. It was a fervid, romantic serenade that spilled all their affections into numerous, explosive finales. They'd cradled each other, kissed and eventually wound up showering together._

_It felt good to finally have a break in the never-ending chaos… to finally just have each other._

_Sherry had slipped on a short robe and combed out her medium length tresses when she emerged from the bathroom, Jake trailing behind her and kissing all along her nape, ready to take her on for yet another round of love making. She was about to concede when she heard a distinct chirp from her laptop signifying an email._

_Jake volunteered to go make some coffee while she tended to her business. Their lips met once again, arms wrapped around each other and it was Sherry who whimpered and gently pushed Jake away once he started nibbling and sucking her bottom lip. It was too enticing and she needed to stop him or she would willingly go straight to the bed and proceed to love him over and over again._

_He smacked her buttocks, earning a squeal from her before he disappeared from the bedroom to assume his task. _

_They were in his apartment, one of the many he would take up on his ventures around the world stopping the bioterrorism. They were in Canada this time and she'd flown a plane from her station in France just to see him. She didn't care what the stakes were. It wasn't often she got to see him because days she was busy, he was free and vice versa – but this time, luckily, they both had nothing to do._

_Except visit each other spend sometimes up to an entire week just sleeping together, dating and watching movies._

_It was days like this that made them both want to quit the fighting and just love each other… _

_But they both knew the bitter reality was that they couldn't be happy together until the evil was no more…_

_When Sherry sat down in front of her laptop, opened it, and checked her emails, immediately she called out for Jake. _

_The sender was Ada Wong._

"_The children of corruption, I'm certain this wasn't what you were expecting? It's ironic in a way that you're together, almost like your fathers were. They were partners just like you two… but they both placed value on frivolous things like a virus and immortality above everything else. Funny they called themselves partners when they died alone, seeking fruitless ambitions… both became monsters way before their actual transformations. I suppose this should have been an expected outcome but alas, it's bittersweet considering the heavy burdens they left on the shoulders of their offspring."_

"_Throughout it all, I have watched you from the shadows and I know you are capable of carrying on where most fell short. Some things are worth fighting for… and fighting for your freedom is the most rewarding conclusion. You're all that's left now – put that curse of yours to good use so that you are actually freed from it."_

"_Rise above the madness and undo all that your father's started. … I believe in you, because good can come from even the shadows… a cute blonde believed in the goodness in this wicked black widow… it's only natural I put some faith in the ones he worked so hard to protect."_

"_To put an end to it all… that will emancipate you both from the curse, and above all else, redeem your names of the evil that once was."_

_- Ada Wong _

_Sherry was in the desk chair with Jake hovering behind her. Their expressions were a mask of indifference but inside, they were both weary of the message. Neither was ready to fully grasp the significance of its contents…_

_For that night, they only wanted each other… _

* * *

"You're the only one for me…" Jake confessed – Sherry's eyes widened, her cheeks reddened drastically, his hands slid from her shoulders to take her hands in his. "You know that, don't you?"

She smiled, "Yes… but Jake –"

"I know – we need to put an end to all this bullshit first." he interrupted, kissing the back of her left hand. "But I ain't gonna keep beating around the bush, Super girl… we're all we have left. These guys you work for are nothing like that hero of yours."

"Jake, don't –" she tried to pull away but he snatched her into his arms. Their noses were a mere centimeter apart, eyes wide and locked on each other. They were close enough to breathe for one another.

"I would never leave you to die…" he whispered. Sherry gasped, he leaned all the way back and laid on the cold ground with her on top of him, an arm around her nape and the other at the small of her back.

They closed their eyes, noses touching, they exhaled in short puffs…

Nothing to be seen in this building, nothing to be heard…

All they had was each other.

"I would never leave you." Jake continued. "You don't have to feel alone… because I'll always be here for you."

"I'm tired Jake." she said, "I'm tired of this… I love you."

"Yeah... I feel the same." she giggled at his awkward expression of affection. Jake was better at showing his love for her than saying it… he was such a hard ass.

"So… how do we stop it?" she asked. "Because I'm ready to be with you now…"

He smirked before stealing her lips passionately. Once he pulled away, he cupped her face, "We fight. We finish them all off. Just you and me."

Sherry climbed off of him and he rose to stand beside her, taking her hand in his.

Jake sent her a handsome smirk, "Come on, Super girl – let's go."

"Are we… doing this for them? For all the people we've lost? For all the people who believe in us…?" she asked.

The son of Wesker walked to the front of the warehouse, pushing open the shutter door to the outside. The snow fell quiescently, the ground was lightly blanketed with the white snowfall, all around them was quiet and the moon shone brightly in the sky above, stars aligned it, glistening in the peaceful night.

The first day they met, it snowed… That was so long ago, yet it seemed like it was only yesterday.

They had been partners for a long time, but once this was over…

Jake turned to look at his beautiful Sherry, she was clearly fatigued and in need of a warm bed, hot tea and maybe even a little affection.

He would surely provide it.

His arm wound around her shoulder, pulling her to him as they stepped out into the cold. "Let's get you somewhere warm and comfy – I'll even make you a pot of coffee if you like?" he chuckled against her cheek.

She flushed pink and hummed, enjoying the warmth his body provided. "That sounds nice, Mr. Muller."

"Wesker."

Sherry blinked, her big watery eyes shimmering from tears due to the cold weather.

He smirked, "It's Jake Wesker. After we end this, we'll be free of their curse and we can make our family's legacy our own… but… it wouldn't feel right if we didn't do it in their honor…"

"Who's honor?" she asked.

"The heroes." he said shortly.

Sherry cracked a wide smile, kissing his cheek before he swiftly turned and claimed her lips.

Once this was over, he was going to settle down with her.

He was going to marry her.

And finally, their future would be theirs and the corruption would be over.

They would never stop existing – but the evil would be ended.

And they would live to see it.

As well as enjoy the happiness their heroes hadn't the chance to.

* * *

A/N: My first Semi-canon RE oneshot dedicated to **CK-Ace** as per request. :D It took me forever to get this done because I wanted it to be perfect…. I hope it's good! *twiddles fingers*

I made this oneshot because CK wanted a fic where Sherry and Jake (thanks to the viruses in them) would continue to live on long past the others, decide to be together and finally put an end to The Family/Organization.

I hope everyone liked it! XD

R&R and thanks for reading! Also thank you CK for the request and again, I apologize for the lateness… college kicking my butt and my perfectionist tendencies kinda got the best of me a lot. D:

See ya around!

-Vio


End file.
